codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
TAR-21
The TAR-21 'is a Bullpup Assault Rifle featured in Modern Warfare: Resurgence'' Campaign In the campaign, it is used heavily by the South American Federation. It is available in all missions involving the SAF. The '''TAR-21 is always seen with optics attached. It can be seen fitted with the MARS Sight, Holographic Sight, ACOG Scope and Thermal Scope. The weapons is the standard issue assault rifle for the South American Federation Multiplayer The TAR-21 is unlocked by default for the South American Federation. The TAR-21 is a very versatile weapon having all round stats across the board, due to it's bullpup design it has increased hip fire accuracy and increased movement speed while aiming down the sights. The TAR-21's iron sights are very precise, but can be cluttered for many players, as the sights block a moderate portion of left-right viewing. Without any glaring weaknesses, your tactics are largely up to preference. Take the lead and nail targets on sight or pull back and provide cover fire. Minimal recoil lets you more easily tag headshots at distances, while a faster than average reload speed keeps you in the fight when engaging in close skirmishes. As a highly versatile weapon, your Attachment and Perk choices depend on your match role. For destabilization and crowd control, strive to unlock Scavenger Pro and equip a Canister Bomb. Use the toxin to shut down pathways and resupply with ammo bags. Or, if you’re more interested in quick strikes, combine Lightweight and Endurance with a Suppressor to silently bounce between objectives. Whatever your choice, the TAR-21 has the flexibility to perform. Attachments *Canted Iron Sights - Requires 55 ADS kills *Reflex Sight - Requires 60 ADS kills *Flash Hider - Shoot 20 enemies in the back *PSO-1 Scope- Get 25 longshots with this weapon *FMJ Rounds - Get 50 kills with this weapon *Laser Sight - Get 30 hip fire kills with this weapon *Dual Mags - Get 30 kills shortly after reloading *Grip - Get 45 kills while ADS *Holographic Sight - 60 ADS kills with the Reflex Sight *Suppressor - Kill 60 enemies with Flash Hider *Tactical Light - Get 45 hip fire kills with the Laser Sight equipped *Hybrid Sight - Get 20 long range and short range kills *Extended Mags - Get 10 double kills with this weapon *Short Barrel - Get 30 close range kills *Quickdraw Handle - Get 30 kills shortly after aiming *Assault Shotgun - Assassinate 10 enemies *Rifle Scope - Get 30 longshots with this weapon *Heavy Barrel - Put 10 rounds into the enemy without missing *IRNV Scope - Kill 30 enemies through smoke *AP Rounds - Take out 35 vehicles. *Ammo Pouch - Get 3 triple kills *Grenade Launcher - Get 5 explosive kills *Heartbeat Sensor - Assassinate 40 enemies Trivia *The TAR-21 is one of the several weapons that have tape on the magazine *The TAR-21 looks slightly different to it's real life counterpart, this is because it was manifactured for the South American Federation. Category:Modern Warfare: Resurgence Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons